Owing to the advancement of 3D technologies and holographic technologies, more and more virtual 3D holographic graphics are used in display interfaces, e.g., 3D engineering drawings, holographic images, 3D movies, 3D playing games and so on. Correspondingly, people often need to control rotation or scaling of the 3D graphics.
In the prior art, controlling of a virtual 3D holographic graphic in a display interface is usually accomplished by using a mouse or some other button to lock the virtual 3D holographic graphic and then moving the mouse or the button to control rotation of the virtual 3D holographic graphic, and control of the scaling of the virtual 3D holographic graphic is often accomplished by using the mouse wheel or some other button.
However, it is troublesome for people to execute other operations on the virtual 3D holographic graphic while the virtual 3D holographic graphic is rotated. For example, when a cube is to be colored, the cube must be rotated several times to color each side of the cube.